


Stand In

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was canceled on, but Alfred found a replacement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitty/gifts).



Bruce Wayne was still grumbling about cats and being contrary when he heard Alfred answering the door. He finished putting his tie on, then made certain he was presentable in full Gotham's Own style to go see who Alfred had managed to find to replace Selina.

Standing at the foot of the steps was a ravishing brunette, dark black hair swept up with a few elegant curls escaping to touch bare shoulders. The strapless dress that graced a strong but curving figure started in pale shimmering blue and deepened on an angled pattern to a metallic midnight blue.

At first, Bruce was at a loss for the name of his date, just based on figure, dress, and hair, as her face was turned away. Then she looked up at him on the staircase, and the smile she turned loose was too familiar to forget, even if he was far more accustomed to blonde hair surrounding it.

"Bruce," she said, voice low and sultry.

"Hello, Dinah," he answered, surprised by just how much his voice softened around her name. Yes, they had known a few moments of... ill-advised desire, but it was nothing.

Only right now, he was fervently forgiving Selina for declining his short-notice invitation, on the off-chance he could determine if any of that desire remained in this driven hero who understood that the city came first.

Maybe, just maybe, he could share his mission with someone like that.


End file.
